


List of OCs

by CloudCat



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudCat/pseuds/CloudCat
Summary: Ranging from Humans to Dragons, Merpeople to birds, whatever I am in the mood to create.{Anyone can use these but please credit me.}Updated slowly but still updating...





	1. Notes

I get bored and create OCs but I am not a good enough writer and don't know what to do with them so I shall add them to here.

_You are free to use **any** of these but please **credit me** if you do._

 


	2. Alina Fawley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human.

Name: Alina Fawley

Species: Human

Age: 19

Gender: Female

 

About: Alina is a bassist and songwriter who loves her band mates and friends.

Description: Alina has straight, naturally dark, shoulder length hair. Has green-hazel eyes that seem to change colour in every picture (they don’t it just looks like it) and is quite short for a 19-year-old. She tends to wear a lot of purple and green, and is never seen without her (Fake) leather watch.

Personality: She's enthusiastic, cooperative, and balanced, but has a habit of being impatient. Friends her humbleness whenever they need assistance or help. Nobody's perfect of course, her childish nature and envy tend to get in the way and beyond what people are willing to deal with. Fortunately, her perceptive nature is usually there to help fix things when they go wrong. Outside of the band, Alina is a very introverted person who tends to keep to themselves, this is the complete opposite of when she is on stage with her friends. On stage, Alina is like an exited puppy, full of energy and no longer shy, but this only lasts a little while, without her friends goes back to being quiet and shy.

 

Extra info:

  * She can sing quite well but is too shy to show anyone (other than the band whilst putting across song ideas).
  * Plays a custom purple Fender precision bass.
  * Writes most of the songs for her band.




	3. Maja Nyström

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link to better layed out version (World Anvil): https://www.worldanvil.com/w/the-infinity-fields-CloudCat/a/maja-nystrm-article

Name: Maja Nyström

  
Species: Arkaia (Winged people)

  
Age: 21

  
Gender: Female

 

  
About: Maja is an Arkaian member of the Frostthorn guild.

Description: You look up and see a tall woman with large brown wings with black feather tips, her short mousy brown hair waving in the breeze. She is holding a sword in her left hand defensively, it is a beautifully crafted silver long sabre, the handle looks like it is covered in vines. You look over her, she is wearing a plain green t shirt, a brown leather jacket, grey trousers, soft leather boots, and a blue belt to hold her sword.

Personality: Maja is very protective of her friends, putting herself at risk to save them from harm.

 

Extra info: She is red-green colourblind.


End file.
